The Ghost at Ashford
by TheSleepyNinja15
Summary: A Code Geass fic Halloween Special.


**This should have been up last Halloween, but a lot happened. So, here's a very late Halloween Fic Special! Hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

The Ashford Academy has been standing tall in the land of Tokyo for just a few little decades ever since Britannia took hold of Japan, now known as Area 11. Though the academy itself is rather new, the buildings and gardens that composed it are quite older than the educational system of the private Britannian School tracing its roots back to its original Japanese owners when Japan was still a free country with culture and heritage of its own.

So just like any other school, the Ashford Academy has its own share of ghost stories. The most popular one is of a female student committing suicide after being terribly bullied by her classmates. Then there's the closet ghost who is rumored to be a perverted male teacher who died of suffocation after being locked in a closet because he was peeping at female students who were changing clothes after P.E. activities. There is also the headless equestrian which greatly resembles the legend of Sleepy Hollow making Lelouch think that it is just a product of a person who mistakenly mixed literature with reality. Doors of the Literature Club – the oldest room in the academy that houses ancient writings and scriptures including pagan prayers and ritual spells – suddenly banging close on their own and lights turning on and off. They said that those are caused by the dark spells written by witches which are kept at the highest shelf in the room. Lelouch thinks they need to seek the help of an electrician.

And other strange phenomenon that the creative minds of the students tagged as supernatural.

For Lelouch Lamperouge, as long as these 'ghosts' don't come in between his sister and him, his plans for liberating Japan, his rebellion against the emperor, he couldn't care less about how they haunt the whole academy. He does not really believe in ghosts anyway. He and Nunnally had stayed in older structures than the academy, particularly the Kururugi residences and not once had he encountered a ghost of Suzaku's ancestors. Well, there's that one mysterious woman that he had seen in the forest when he was looking for Nunnally and Suzaku but he considered her more of a forest sprite than a ghost.

So when Milly suddenly called for an emergency meeting about the recent 'sightings' of the student ghost in the academy, Lelouch would have almost skipped it if not for Nunnally getting dragged into the meeting.

* * *

"Tell us what you saw, Shirley."

The frightened ginger has been shaking nonstop since she came into the Student Council Room after running the length of the corridor from the Chem Lab. Sweat forms on her forehead wetting her orange fringe.

"I… I was asked by Mr. Williams to go ahead and take his lecture materials to the Chem Lab because the principal suddenly called for his presence. So I went there alone and my hands were full that I wasn't able to turn the lights on."

Rivalz is already hiding behind Milly while the latter is encouraging Shirley to continue speaking.

"I was arranging Mr. Williams's visuals when I noticed that I wasn't alone. As I turned to my right, I caught a form of a female student standing by the dangerous chemicals shelf – her back to me. I was worried that one of the chemicals might spill on her so I called her attention but she didn't answer. So I took a step forward and tried again, and this time she slightly turned her head enough for me to see that there were blood stains on her lips."

"Blood stains? Does it mean that we are dealing with a vampire?" Suzaku chimes in.

"A vampire in the academy?! Isn't it worse, Prez? A vampire could suck our blood and kill us!" Rivalz is already having a meltdown.

"Hush, everyone. Let Shirley finish her story."

Glancing down, Lelouch finds Nunnally with a small smile on her face, though her grip on his hand is getting tighter.

"I immediately ran for the light switch and when the lights turned on she is gone. Like really gone, but I didn't see her use the door and there was no other way out. Prez, I am not making up this story!" Shirley says with tears brimming in her eyes.

Patting her back, Milly gives her an assurance. "I believe you, Shirley… Now, is there someone here who has the same experience as hers?"

"M-Me, President."

Everyone turns to Nina who has been silent throughout the whole meeting. Calmly, Milly approaches her and coaxes her to tell her experience.

"I was staying late here in the Club House to finish my research on this new element. Maybe it was seven in the evening when I heard a noise outside that window." She points at the large window that overlooks the Ashford Garden. "So I checked it out and saw a female student standing by the ledge. When I tried to ask her what she's doing there, she suddenly jumped. I was so afraid because she could have died but when I looked down, there was no trace of her. She just vanished just like that."

Milly nods thoughtfully. "Hmmm. A vanishing girl, huh? We still cannot confirm if she is the ghost of the student who was bullied and then committed suicide by the pool area. I think we need to do a thorough investigation of these incidents."

"Uhmm, excuse me. But what is the story behind the ghost of that student?"

"Oh, right, Kallen mustn't have heard yet about that urban legend," Nunnally begins. "It was said that fifteen years ago a third year high school student named 'Clara' got bullied so bad by her classmates because of a rumor that she was the teacher's pet."

"Was the rumor true?"

Nunnally shakes her head. "The teacher denied it. Anyway, the bullying was so severe – from destroying her assignments and projects, vandalizing her notebooks with nasty words, to cornering her in the Chem Lab where they poured onto her acids that burned her skin. Then one day, a janitor found her floating lifeless on the swimming pool. According to the investigation, she died of drowning and hypothermia. A lot speculated that Clara committed suicide because she couldn't take the bullying anymore."

"Are they sure that it was suicide? Someone could have pushed her," asks Kallen.

"It was winter break and everyone in the academy had gone home except for some of the staffs."

"A-And a week after, students started hearing cries in the pool area, girls see apparitions in the Chem Lab and toilets flushing on their own," adds Rivalz.

"It sounds like a typical horror story," Kallen timidly comments.

"Does it mean that you find my story lame, too?"

"What? No, Shirley! I didn't mean it like that. Uhmm. Maybe we can start the investigation by comparing your experience with Nina's. Like, what does the girl look like?"

"What does she look like?" Shirley taps her chin as she looks up at the ceiling, her expression is of fear and contemplation as she tries to remember something that she wishes she had not seen. "The room is quite dark so her image was a bit unclear but she had long dark hair and pale skin. Her height was average and she's a bit slender."

"How about you, Nina?"

"The girl also had dark hair and pale skin. That's all I saw because her back was turned to me."

"Now, do we know what Clara looks like?" asks Suzaku, who like Kallen, has only heard the urban legend for the first time.

"Hmmm. According to accounts, Clara had long black hair and pale skin just like what Shirley and Nina described. Her eyes were as blue as clear waters and she had a scar running down her right cheek which she allegedly got from being scratched by a broken glass," Milly explains.

"Then, there's a big possibility that what Shirley and Nina saw was the ghost of Clara."

Everyone turns to Lelouch who gets suddenly conscious with the attention that he is getting. "What?"

"I never thought that you are interested with this kind of thing."

"Not really, Suzaku. But we've got to do something with the fear that is starting to circulate among the students because of this 'ghost'. President, I have a suggestion."

"Tell us, Vice President."

"I suggest that we conduct interviews with the students who allegedly saw this ghost. From that, I think we can gather enough data to analyze and find out the truth behind these stories."

Milly nods enthusiastically and claps so loudly making her audience flinch. "That is a fantastic idea! We are going to form groups for this activity. Hmm... Lelouch, Nunnally and Suzaku, you all go together. Kallen, Shirley and Rivalz are in one team!"

"B-But, I want to be on the same group as you, President!" Rivalz cries but Milly ignores him.

"And Nina and I will go together," she says as she wraps her arm around the shorter girl's neck and pulls her against her chest. "Now..." Pointing her right forefinger up, Milly looks at everyone with an excited smirk on her face and declares, "Operation Ghost Buster commences!"

* * *

Lelouch welcomes wholeheartedly the simplicity of this activity. It is a relaxing break from the tiring planning and strategizing with the Black Knights. Plus, he would be spending more time with Nunnally which has been rare nowadays because of his hectic schedule.

"I'm surprised that you know the story of Clara so well, Nunnally," Lelouch says as he pushes her wheelchair along the corridor. They are going to the library where they would meet with Suzaku and conduct their interviews.

"My classmates have been talking about it all the time since the sightings occur again. Say, Lelouch, isn't this fun? It's been a while since we've been together like this, and now we also have Suzaku back."

"Later, let's invite Suzaku for dinner."

"Really? Why don't you invite Miss C.C. too so that the both of them could meet? It would be nice to have a lot of people during dinner. Sayoko can also join us. Right, Lelouch?"

"Er... I'll ask C.C. first. She told me that she's quite busy these past few days."

 _Damn that woman_ , now he has to lie to Nunnally. And what do she and his sister do whenever he is not around that made Nunnally instantly warm with her? Oh God, he hopes that she isn't teaching Nunnally her messy lifestyle.

In the library, the three of them immediately gather the students to be interviewed. They try to make the interview as silent as possible and so far they are succeeding.

"How does this ghost girl look like, Maria?" asks Suzaku.

"She has long black hair and porcelain skin. Her eyes are red and there is a deep scar on her cheek."

"Is there other notable characteristics of her?" Nunnally is surprisingly so interested in this matter.

"She makes this ticking sound like a clock when she walks. I-It's the first thing that I've heard when I enter the pool area."

Meanwhile the other students seem to have their own versions of the ghost girl. One said that she saw her crying but instead of tears, it was blood that came out of her eyes. Another said that the ghost floated towards the window of the Music Room until it passed through the window and vanished. Then there's one who explained how it crawled on the walls up to the ceiling just like those frightening ghosts in horror movies.

But there are two common traits that these ghosts share: long dark hair and pale skin.

Suzaku stretches from his seat, his chair tilting in a dangerous angle. "I think we've interviewed a lot. Let's take a break. I'll go buy something to eat in the dining hall. I could buy something for you."

"Oh, a pudding for me and an orange juice. Thank you, Suzaku," Nunnally says.

Suzaku turns to him. "Lelouch?"

"A bottle of water is fine. Thank you."

While the brunette is gone, the siblings review the notes they've taken while conducting the interview. Well, Lelouch reads to Nunnally the notes he has taken as the younger girl listens and analyzes them.

"It seems like most of the victims are girls and the time of the ghost's appearance is between four in the afternoon to twelve midnight," noted Nunnally.

"That's right." Lelouch turns a page and jots down their findings. "It also looks like this ghost is not really interested with interacting to humans. All of these accounts state that it never approaches the victims."

"If that so, I wonder what she wants. Does she need help? Does she have an unfinished business?"

"Or perhaps she wants revenge against those who bullied her."

Nunnally frowns. "But those students have already graduated."

"That is true. But maybe, they have relatives who are currently studying here or-"

"Hello, Lelouch, Nunnally."

Lelouch immediately stiffens at the sound of her voice. _What the - ? What is she doing out here? Suzaku could return anytime! Woman!_

He is about to face and confront her when Nunnally beats him to it.

"Miss C.C.!" she gasps delightfully. "What are you doing here?"

The willful witch is wearing the Ashford Academy uniform that Lelouch stole from the storage room, perfectly camouflaging herself into the student body.

He glares at her but C.C. only ignores him and talks to Nunnally. "We are on a break and I saw Lelouch here so I thought I would say 'hi'. I see that it was a good decision because I see your lovely face too, Nunnally."

 _C.C.! What are you saying?! Making Nunnally fall into her flowery words! He cannot allow this! Though what she said is exactly true._

But he stares there helpless as his sister blushes and falls into the witch's spell. C.C. smirks at him.

Time to do some preventive measures.

"Actually, we are quite busy interviewing some of the students and - "

"Oh, Miss C.C. could join and help us! That is if it's okay with you, Miss C.C."

 _Nunnally! Why are you making this difficult for your brother?_

He grabs C.C.'s wrist tightly at which the latter only raises an eyebrow at. With his eyes, he tries to communicate to her that she needs to leave. Immediately.

He just hopes that Suzaku got stuck in the dining hall.

"Why are you interviewing students?"

"Apparently, a ghost of a female student is currently haunting the academy and we are trying to find out if it is true," answers Nunnally.

"Hmmm. You seem like you're having fun. Do you want to see a ghost, Nunnally?"

 _Wha - ! How insensitive this witch can be to ask Nunnally such question?! Just leave already!_

Lelouch warns, "C.C..."

"Oh, I would like to! Do you believe in ghosts?"

C.C. glances at him mischievously which only makes Lelouch's annoyance increase. "I do but that would be a conversation for another day. Our break time is over. I'll see you around, Nunnally."

"Oh, we'll be having dinner with Suzaku tonight. Would you like to join us?"

C.C. winks at Lelouch and the latter almost combust. "I would like to. Okay, Lelouch, I know you like my hand and the wonders it can do but can you let go of it now? I promise I'll hold your hand later and never let go."

Immediately, Lelouch lets go as if burned by fire and hisses, "Stop saying unnecessary things infront of Nunnally!"

"Goodbye, Lelouch, Nunnally."

As soon as the witch leaves, his sister turns to him, a furrow between her brows, "I didn't know that you are fond of public display of affection."

 _Nunnally!_

* * *

"Looks like you had fun at dinner."

"Ah yes, it was a peaceful yet refreshing dinner. Suzaku's presence really uplifted Nunnally's mood though his naivety was almost laughable but worrisome at some point. Plus," Lelouch opens an eye and glances at C.C. from where he is lounging. "A certain someone finally listened to me and shut herself inside my room."

"Don't forget the boxes of pizza that you promised me."

Lelouch frowns at the thought of his credit card limit. _Damn, this witch. He couldn't really get away with something without giving her something in return. And what are those mess on his bed? He just left for a few minutes to eat and he came back to a room of scattered papers and clothes._

Upon checking closely, he realizes that those papers are the interview sheets from earlier. C.C. notices him looking and holds one in between her fingers.

"I've read them. I see that the Student Council has a lot of free time in its hands to investigate such childish stories."

Snatching the paper, Lelouch gathers all the pages and piles them on top of the desk. "We've got to do something about the fear that is spreading among the students. And if I remember correctly, you said yourself that you believe in ghosts."

"Boya, when you live as long as I have, you'll realize that a ghost is not only an apparition of a dead person."

"Yeah, whatever. Just don't go roaming around the school carelessly. Suzaku could recognize you and that will disrupt all our plans and strategies."

"Yes, Your Majesty. Is there anything else that I need to do to please your menstrual mood?"

"Stop talking."

"I'll do that but first..."

From the bed, C.C. stretches her hand towards him. Lelouch stares at it confused but wary. "What do you want now?"

"I'm just granting your wish to hold my hand. Come on before I get tired and put it down."

"I never said such thing!"

Good grief, save him from this witch!

* * *

"Is everybody inside the room?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, now we'll start the main event of our investigation - the hunt for the ghost of Ashford! Aren't you all excited?"

Milly waits for the members' enthusiastic response but Rivalz and Shirley are already shaking, Nina is looking pale, Lelouch is bored and Kallen seems like she's getting sick. It is only Suzaku and Nunnally who are anticipating this activity. Well, Milly can work with that. She's not the president for nothing.

After the conduct of the interviews, the Student Council agreed to do the hunt two days after they analyzed and deliberated on their findings. Or if they are being honest, after the examination season that they needed to study for.

So now, though all of them are still experiencing the hung-over from vigorous studying for the past couple of days, the members gather in the Clubhouse at eleven of Friday evening to hunt for a ghost. Because that's the most normal thing to do to unwind stress, isn't it?

"Now, I'll announce who'll be partners for tonight. Rivalz and Nina, Suzaku and I, Nunnally and Kallen, and Shirley and Lelouch. Rivalz and Nina will go to the Chem Lab, Lelouch and Shirley in the pool area. Suzaku!"

"Yes, president?"

"We will investigate the restrooms."

"Got it!"

"What about Nunnally and Kallen?" Lelouch worriedly asks.

"Oh, don't worry, they will guard the Club House. If ever something happened, give us a call, okay?"

Lelouch glances at Nunnally and Kallen. Not that he is worried about some ghost attacking his sister, but he is relieved now that she will be in the care of Kallen. The Black Knights' ace is very much capable of protecting Nunnally and he knows he can trust her with his sister's wellbeing.

"Well then, everyone's ready? Off we go!"

* * *

"Ni-Nina, do you really think that it's a ghost that you saw?"

"I'm not sure, Rivalz. But a person just cannot disappear like that."

It has been ten minutes since the pair entered the Chem Lab. Lights out, they agreed not to let any artificial source of luminance enter the room so as to increase the possibility of the ghost's appearance more.

They sit across each other, on each side of the experiment table waiting for something to happen. Or more accurately, hoping that nothing would happen. It is a cold night and the silence in the corridor only magnifies the littlest sound inside the room.

"Maybe, we could leave now. There is basically nothing here," comments Rivalz.

"But Milly said to stay at least thirty minutes inside the room."

"But aren't you afraid Nina? I just felt a cold wind blows around my ankles."

"It's just your imagination, Rivalz. Just a few more minutes and we'll be out of here." But Nina's voice is also starting to shake because she, too, felt that gust of wind even though the windows are closed.

 _Tik!_

"Did you hear that?" Rivalz whispers.

Nina just stares at him wide-eyed.

 _Tock!_

"N-Nina? Stop doing that."

"I'm not doing anything. You stop doing that."

"It's not me."

 _Tik! Tock! Tik! Tock!_

Hairs on Rivalz's back and neck start to rise as goosebumps cover his entire body. He can clearly see that Nina is experiencing the same way too when the skin on her arms rise.

Suddenly, a shadow passes by behind Nina. It is too fast and too dark that Rivalz isn't certain if it is real or not.

Heart raising, sweat forming on his forehead. As much as he doesn't want to roam his eyes around, his curiosity is strong that he cannot help but glance at every dark corner as if daring for something, someone to come out. This is the reason why people die in horror movies.

"Rivalz... I feel something."

"What is it?"

"L-Like someone is blowing air on my neck."

 _Tik! Tock! Tik! Tock!_

The sound is getting louder as whatever it is gets nearer. Then he smells it, the smell of a burning candle. Coming from his left where there are only bottled chemicals piled on a shelf. He and Nina scrunch their noses together puzzled by where the strange smell is coming from.

"I think we should leave now," Rivalz says.

Nina nods and together they carefully stand up as if afraid that they would be disturbing the thing that is approaching. They should be running, should be scampering out of the room like lightning, but here they are synching their movements until finally, _finally_ , they have totally risen and the only next thing that they must do is to run out. But as they are about to take a step away from the table, they hear a scraping sound as if a chair is pushed back by someone who had also just stood up.

They freeze. Their hearts hammering inside their chests.

Silence.

A gust of wind.

Then the ticking sound resumes getting louder and louder and louder until the source seems to be whispering into their ears.

Rivalz tries to command his legs to move but they won't. Nina attempts to scream but she feels unnaturally breathless. This is how people die in horror movies. It's not that they are dumb and stupid, it's because when you find yourself in that situation, your mind goes blank and your body shuts down.

There's a hint of moonlight peeking in between the curtains and it shines on a silhouette of a girl. Her hair is long and its tendrils float into the air. Her neck is tilted to the side as if she is listening to something. From his place, Rivalz can see that she is flexing her long fingers like tentacles.

Rivalz gulps. He wants to check on Nina but he can't take his eyes away from the girl, afraid that if he does, he will find her infront of him when he glances back.

He manages to take a silent step back.

 _Okay. That's good. Another one._

The girl slowly straightens her neck with a crack.

He takes two steps back. From the corner of his eye, he sees that Nina is already near the door. _What the hell? How did she do that?_

Another step.

Then another.

Just a few more and he'll reach the doorway. But of all the unfortunate events that could happen to him, it has to happen now. As the frightened boy takes another step away from the figure, his butt bumps against his chair causing it to slide over the floor and produce a screeching sound that is so loud in the stillness of the night.

The girl startles.

Rivalz holds his breath.

Then in the slowest manner that he has ever seen in his life, the girl turns her head towards him accompanied by a creaking sound that only doors make. Rivalz is going to pee in his pants. She is staring at him. Her eyes are red and glowing. Her mouth tilted up, a trail of blood running down her chin.

Rivalz closes his eyes and mustering up all his strength and praying to all the gods and saints, he successfully lifts his foot followed by his leg and he is scampering and running in the corridor, away from the Chem Lab, away from the vampire, or ghost girl, or whatever entity it is haunting them, thankful that he doesn't wet his pants.

* * *

"We only have the restroom in the fourth floor to check and we're done." Suzaku turns off the light switch and closes the door of the boy's restroom, slightly disappointed that it is as normal as it should be.

Milly slaps her flashlight against her palm. It has been acting up since they started their quest. Odd because she remembers that she charged it to full battery this afternoon.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Suzaku?"

"Well, I think I am. "

"Really? Why?"

"You see, I grew up in a shrine and the house was really, really old. My relatives always told us stories of our dead ancestors guarding the property and the shrine. They're the reason why it was able to withstand calamities and wars for a very long time."

"That is such a romantic angle to view ghosts."

"Do you believe in them, President?"

They reach the fourth floor and are now walking the dark corridor. In this darkness, it is easy to get lost and disappear especially if you have a malfunctioning flashlight in your hand. Milly checks her watch. Ten minutes until the time limit. The moonlight dances on the walls as clouds pass over the moon, playing hide and seek with whoever braves the darkness.

"Maybe, maybe not… And… we're here!"

The boy's restroom on the fourth floor is in the same state as the others – pristine and peaceful. It is not until that they enter the last female restroom that the pair is immediately shrouded with uneasiness.

"Hello?" Suzaku calls.

Silence.

His voice echoes in the hollowness of the place.

"Okay, we are the only ones here, Milly."

"Let's start checking the cubicles."

The restroom is large, consisting of ten cubicles. A rose scent permeates the air which comes from the artificial fragrance to refresh the atmosphere. The mirrors are clean, the faucets off. Yet it is unnaturally so cold and a thin fog covers the whole place.

Suzaku opens the first cubicle and finds nothing. Just a toilet bowl and a toilet paper roll. The next is the same, and the third and the others.

Milly checks the cubicles on the opposite side and ends up with the same result with Suzaku except for the last one. The last one is locked.

"Perhaps the janitor locked it?" Suzaku suggests as he peeks under the door. "Seems like no one's inside."

Milly scoffs. "I wouldn't have let you take a peak if I knew that someone's in there."

"Oh, oh, right." He blushes.

"Well, if that's the case, our job here is done. We can go back and report to the Club House."

"I'm actually disappointed that we didn't find anything interesting. I wonder how the others are doing."

They stop by the sink where both of them wash their hands. Suzaku splashes water on his face while Milly puts powder on her face. It is when Suzaku turns off the faucet when they hear an undoubtedly flushing sound.

Their eyes meet through their reflections on the mirror.

"Did you hear that?" whispers Milly.

"Yes. Let's check it out."

Without any hesitation, the honorary Britannian goes to the source of the sound which is the locked cubicle. Milly falters. _Oh boy, Suzaku is too brave for this situation_.

Another flushing sound.

Suzaku stops walking.

"Is there anyone here?"

The lights begins blinking and Milly's bravado earlier quickly flies out of the window. She looks behind and sees that the switch isn't moving.

"Don't worry, the light must be malfunctioning. Let's tell the janitor tomorrow."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

She is trembling. Milly cannot believe that she is trembling. Her palms are cold and her skin is covered with goosebumps. She badly avoids looking at the mirror, afraid that she might see not only her reflection.

Milly is trembling. But she also feels exhilarated. This is the thrill that she's been waiting for, the excitement that she's been anticipating. She didn't expect for something to happen when she planned this whole activity, but she had secretly hoped to experience even the slightest supernatural activity.

Suzaku scratches his head as if he finds the situation just confusing. "Oh, I am not calm. I'm actually quite nervous now, but I've got to look tough on the outside at the very least."

Milly smiles helplessly. This new boy is really something, huh.

Suddenly, the lights completely go out.

Milly screams at the top of her lungs she thought she would tear her throat and runs blindly towards Suzaku and she bumps into a soft body and she hugs him so tightly, eyes closed, body trembling and the light briefly turns on and when Milly looks up, she finds that it is not Suzaku whom she is clinging to but a girl with long dark hair and pale skin with a deep scar running down her cheek and she is staring down at her almost menacingly, so close, so close, she is so damn close Milly could smell rotting flesh so she immediately jumps away and runs out of the rest room completely forgetting Suzaku.

She runs and runs without looking back, without stopping to catch her breath until she is in a well-lit area of the academy away from flushing toilets and blinking lights.

* * *

"Did you hear something, Kallen?"

Kallen certainly hears something – far away screams in fact that she can barely decipher as coming from both girls and boys. _What the hell is happening outside?_ But instead of telling Nunnally, she says timidly, "No, I don't."

The younger girl furrows her brows. "Are you sure? I think I heard someone scream."

"Oh, that must be the cats. I saw a couple on my way here."

"Hmm… I hope everyone is safe. It's a pity that we're stuck here."

"Well, this is one of the places where they saw the girl, right? We are actually in an important place."

"You can put it that way."

Nunnally gives her a reassuring smile but Kallen can feel the disappointment and insecurity in the younger girl's voice. A while ago, it surprised her to know that Nunnally is fond of activities like this. For such a very pretty, demure, and gentle girl like her, the red head didn't expect that the idea of ghost hunting would excite her. Thrill her even. Nunnally had looked more interested in the activity than her older brother.

So far, no one had called their phones. Kallen could only hope that it is a sign that everyone are fine and are almost on their way back to the Club House. But her prayers are short-lived when she hears another round of screams again.

"That sounds like Milly," says Nunnally. "Can you check if they are okay and safe?"

"Are you sure, Nunnally? You're going to be alone here."

"It's fine. It doesn't matter if the ghost actually appear or not. I will not see her either way."

Kallen hesitates for a second but another scream echoes and it sounds like Rivalz. Squeezing Nunnally's shoulder, she says, "I'll be back soon."

"Be safe, Kallen."

As soon as Kallen's footsteps disappear, Nunnally drops her calm expression and replaces it with a wary but brave one. She turns her wheelchair to the right, and in the midst of silence, she utters, "Come out. I know you are there."

It is the chill of the atmosphere that she feels first. Then the hum of the wind as it whispers to her ears. The hair strands that frame her face lift slightly as she feels another presence in the room. Light footsteps. Almost floating, but footsteps indeed.

 _Tik! Tock!_

Nunnally gulps. That's the sound that the ghost makes. She holds onto the arms of her wheelchair tightly, her finger ready to push the motion button anytime.

 _Tik! Tock!_

Where is it coming from? Nunnally turns her head to the left then to the right. Being blind had honed her other senses to become sharper, but this ticking sound, this guttural ticking sound seems like it's coming from every corner of the room. As if it is one with the air, crowding her, making her heart beat faster than a jack hammer, almost making her breathless.

"I'm not afraid of you. Stop scaring the students of this school!"

 _Tik! Tock!_

The sound is getting louder. Nunnally catches a whiff of citrus and she knows that whatever it is is coming nearer. She pushes the button and the wheelchair moves backwards.

"What do you want? Why are you doing this? T-Tell us if you need help."

Silence.

Somewhere, outside, a wolf howls.

The wheelchair bumps against the wall. Nunnally tries to maneuver but wherever she is in the room must be a tight place for her chair could only turn and not run. Is… is she trapped?

Her fingers desperately press and push random buttons, sweat forming on her forehead.

 _Tik! Tock!_

 _Tik! Tock!_

 _Tik! Tock!_

 _Please, please, let her wheelchair work! Which direction should she aim? Oh, oh, it's getting colder!_

The sound stops.

Nunnally holds her breath.

The corridor has become silent as the screams disappear.

She listens for the soft footsteps but even those are gone.

The air stills.

 _Did it leave already? Is it gone?_

"Hello?"

Silence.

She waits for a few moments before she finally sighs in relief. Just like what their analysis said, the ghost does not approach people. Perhaps, she is just lonely and just wants to have a companion, someone who will see her and know that she existed in another time. Perhaps, the ghost just wants to have her presence acknowledged.

She pushes the 'Go' button of her wheelchair but it doesn't start. Oh my, she must have abused it earlier and now it won't work. It will cost them for its repair and as long as it isn't fixed, she would need the help of someone to push her. Oh, Lelouch please forgive her!

Reaching out, she tries to feel her surroundings when her hands land on something soft. A cloth. Nunnally furrows her eyebrows as she rubs the material. It seems like she is holding a sleeve. _Sleeve?_

Carefully, her hands travel up and she is now certain that she is touching an arm. A slender arm. She immediately puts her hands down.

"Kallen? Is that you?" she asks nervously.

No response.

Instead, a creaking sound resonates inside the room, so low, so slow like a door being opened by a thief in the night.

But it is loud.

It is loud enough that Nunnally concludes that the source is right infront of her.

That she just touched the source.

Can a living person touch a ghost?

She doesn't know. She doesn't know the law of the dead. What she knows is that she is so frightened at that very moment that she wants to scream but somehow, her voice won't come out of her mouth.

A cold breath on her face.

Nunnally whimpers.

Suddenly, a hand grabs hers. She tries to resist but its grip is surprisingly tight and she is touching something rough, something jagged, something open. The hand guides her fingers down and they become wet and sticky and Nunnally is certain that she is touching the wound on the ghost's cheek.

The very fresh wound on her cheek.

 _Somebody, please barge in the room! Where is Kallen? Lelouch?_

Then Nunally feels a soft touch on her own cheek. She moves her face away but the finger follows.

It is a whisper but she hears it clearly. "Stay still."

Nunnally does.

The finger gently caresses her skin as if fascinated. It runs down from her forehead, on the side of her face, down to her chin and tilts her head up.

"Pretty girl. Why are you alone?" Her voice is rough, guttural, the creaking sound itself and it sends chills to Nunnally's spine.

She thankfully finds her voice again. "I-I am not alone. My friends are on their way back."

It may sound impossible, but Nunnally knows that the ghost tilts her head sideward and is now staring at her.

"But they're not here to protect you right now."

"W-Who are you? Are you the ghost of Clara?"

"Are you afraid?"

What an odd thing for a ghost to ask but still Nunnally answers, "My friends are coming. My brother is with them." She tries a different approach. "Y-You can tell me whatever you want. If you need help, we'll try our best to find a solution."

"Then I want you to come with me."

* * *

Shirley steals glances at Lelouch as they walk back to the Club House. She is relieved that they didn't encounter anything supernatural during their investigation at the pool area but also quite disappointed that she didn't get the chance to be closer to him. She had imagined scenarios out of horror movies. The ghost will appear and she will get scared then Lelouch will hide her behind his back and protect her from the ghost. Or Lelouch will grab her hand and together they will run away and out of the pool area.

She wants to slap herself. How can she think of these things during this serious situation? The other members are doing their best to fulfill their tasks and here she is fantasizing about her knight-in-shining armor.

"I'm glad that we didn't see anything. Made it easier for us to return to Nunnally," Lelouch says.

Shirley smiles fondly. He truly thinks of Nunnally everytime. He must have been worried since they parted ways, but so far Lelouch and she haven't received any call that signals an emergency. Looks like everyone are still safe in their assigned places.

"Yeah. It is so peaceful here. I guess, we will end this night without any ghost encounter. Hey, Lulu, how did you do on our Math exam? I got – "

A loud scream cuts her words and suddenly Rivalz and Nina appear and are running towards them.

"Lelouch! Shirley!" Rivalz shouts.

"What happened?" Lelouch grabs his friend's shoulders.

Rivalz is shaking so hard while Nina is as pale as a vampire. "Gh-Ghost! In the Chem Lab! She's there!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! But we don't want to go back there anymore!"

Lelouch nods. "Okay, okay. Let's head back to the Club House together."

Rivalz clings on to his arm while Nina stays close to Shirley. They just took a few steps forward when another set of screams fills the air.

Seconds later, Milly and Suzaku appear in their vicinity.

"President! What happened?"

"We saw her! I-I hugged her! The ghost, she's in the restroom on the fourth floor!"

"You saw her, too?" Nina asks.

Suzaku nods enthusiastically. "For me, I didn't see her clearly, but President was able to have a close contact."

Lelouch sighs. "Suzaku, you look too excited about the situation."

"Well, it's my very first time to see an actual ghost. I guess I got carried away."

"I see. Okay, let's just go back together. I'm sure Nunnally and Kallen – "

All of a sudden, Kallen arrives. "Hey, are you okay? I hear noises in the corridor."

"Kallen, why are you here? Who is with Nunnally?"

"It is Nunnally who asked me to check on you guys after we heard the screams."

"We're fine. Now let's go back this time without any interruption." Lelouch walks briskly ahead of the group, now worried that Nunnally is left alone in the Club House. Just a few more steps and they will reach it.

But they are about to turn a corner when they hear the scream – when they hear Nunnally's scream, and Lelouch has never run as fast as this in his lifetime.

* * *

"Nunnally!"

Lelouch tries to switch the lights on but they won't work. He remembers clearly that the lights are working before they left. He goes blindly into the Club House as his eyes are still adjusting to the darkness of the room. From behind, he hears the other members enter.

"Nunnally, where are you?"

"Lelouch!"

He follows her voice and he hits his hip against a chair. _Dammit that hurts!_ Electricity passes through his nerves and he is paralyzed for a moment.

When he finally catches a glimpse of her wheelchair, he realizes that the reason he cannot find her is because something or someone is blocking her from his sight. Only its silhouette he can see, but it is enough for him to identify it as a girl.

Holding his side, he sprints towards his sister's place. "Hey, who are you?"

"Lelouch, don't come near me!" Nunnally warns.

"But Nunnally!"

"Please! Just stay on your place."

He immediately stops.

That's when he hears the sound.

 _Tik! Tock! Tik! Tock!_

 _It can't be. This can't be really happening. It is supposed to be a legend, a rumor. He can't really be seeing the ghost infront of his eyes._

 _Tik! Tock!_

The figure slowly turns her head to the side and from what little moonlight they got, Lelouch sees that she is staring at him with those bloodshot eyes. He is going to puke. There is a long ugly scar on her cheek that oozes with fresh blood, her flesh quite visible from the outside.

Lelouch suddenly feels constipated.

"Hey! I am warning you! If you ever harm my sister, I will take you to the underworld myself! That's a threat!"

Did… Did she just raise an eyebrow at him?

The ghost takes a step so that her whole body is completely turned to him and that's when he sees the bloodstained uniform that she is wearing. Red marks almost cover the full front part of her blouse while blood drips from the edges of her skirt down to the floor. But oddly, instead of the rustic stench, a citrusy scent permeates the air.

"Are you okay, Nunnally? Did she hurt you?"

"I-I'm fine, Lelouch." But the fear in her voice is obvious and tangible.

The ghost takes a step forward and Lelouch takes a step back.

Forward. Backward. A dance that only one of them controls.

She is barefoot, her feet leave red tracks on the floor. There is a steady aura that envelopes her causing a strange stillness in their surroundings despite the wild beating of Lelouch's heart. From the corner of his eye, he sees Suzaku silently going to Nunnally while the ghost is still distracted.

Okay, that's how they'll do this. He's just going to distract this entity until Suzaku is able to get Nunnally. Okay. Easy peasy. It's not as if he is frightened and nervous. Nope. Not a trace of panic on his sweaty forehead.

 _C'mon, Suzaku, faster!_

"What do you want? Why are you disturbing the school?"

She opens her mouth but only a long, stinging creaking sound comes out of it. Lelouch covers his ears from the deafening sound. Meanwhile, Suzaku takes this opportunity to run though it is obvious that the sound is also hurting his ears.

Panting, Lelouch grabs a chair and throws it between him and the ghost so as to delay her advance. But for Lelouch's amazement and dread, she climbs easily on the chair, up to its back rest until she is standing idly on the edge. Lelouch's back hits the wall and he stares wide-eyed at the fearsome image infront of him. The moonlight perfectly hits her disfigured face and pale skin. She tilts her head agonizingly slow as she looks at him with those bloodshot eyes. Then she sways her left leg back and forth, the chair now only balancing on its hind legs.

Behind her, Suzaku has Nunnally in his arms and are exiting the room.

 _Good. That's good._

Gathering up all his courage, he glares at the ghost. "Stop scaring the students of the academy. If it is revenge that you want, forget about it because the people who were involved with you are long gone from this school. You are bringing fright to innocent students and it is affecting their lives. Forget about the past and move on!"

 _Huh, big words coming from him._

Suddenly, the ghost jumps briefly leaving the chair in a state of suspension until it tilts back to all of its four legs. She lands right infront of him, her face merely centimeters away from his. He feels the coldness that radiates from her body, clinging up to his skin and making him shiver. She raises a finger, traces the bridge of his nose and whispers, "As if you're heeding your own advice."

And slowly, ever so slowly, her lips stretch to what supposed to be a smile but it turns out more of a grimace. They stretch so far across her cheek they would almost tear and blood starts leaking out of them and she is leaning in, leaning in, leaning _further_ in, and Lelouch finally loses it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"So how's the ghost hunting last night?"

Lelouch merely glances back at the witch who is lying on his bed then shrugs. "Fine. It's actually quite uneventful."

"Really," C.C. deadpans. "That's why you clung to me so tight while murmuring in your sleep. You were all sticky and sweaty, by the way."

"I did not!"

"Ah youth. You seek adventure and thrill but when the real thing happens before you, you realized that you are not even prepared for the consequences of your actions. Well then, I'm going to take a shower." C.C. stands up and starts undressing right then and there. "Oh, you'll do the laundry today, right? I put my dirty clothes in the hamper." And she _finally_ enters the bathroom.

Sighing, Lelouch closes the book that he has been reading all afternoon to forget the events from last night. He wants to close his eyes but he would only see the creepy face of that ghost. In the end, all of them ran out of the academy, into the garden, without finding out if it was the ghost of Clara. They stayed for a while to calm themselves and gather their thoughts.

Standing up, he decides to just do his chores. Right, keep his mind occupied and distracted. He picks up C.C.'s ugly white clothes. _When is she going to change her sense of style?_ He had ordered a lot of stylish clothes for her but she still continues to wear this suit. Ugh, she never listens to him.

He proceeds to the hamper to retrieve her other garments and his own clothes, too when he notices something.

In the hamper, there is her uniform lying messily on top of the other clothes.

There in the hamper, her uniform is stained with something red.

Lelouch narrows his eyes as he picks it up.

Red… that looks like dried blood. He smells it and he catches a whiff of a familiar citrusy scent.

His head suddenly hurts from the sudden flashback.

Then he bends down to get her skirt and finds that it is on the same state.

As he examines her clothes, his eyes catch something black left inside the basket.

Is that what he thinks it is?

 _Oh, no. Oh, no, this couldn't be happening._

He picks up the wig.

And shouts at the top of his lungs just like how he did last night.

"C.C!"

* * *

 **Trivia: Some of them actually encountered the real ghost.**


End file.
